Everybody needs somebody
by cantxfightxanxeclipse
Summary: One shot. Based around the time when Bart passed away and Chuck was still very upset and self-destructive. A more family-like relationship develops between Chuck and Lily.


"Hello?" Lily picked up her constant ringing cell phone. She had forgotten her phone when she went out shopping and now that she was back she had at least ten missed calls from Blair, and right as she was about to call Blair back, her phone began to ring again.

"Lily, finally!" Blair practically shouted into the phone sounding exasperated.

"Blair what is it? Is something wrong with Serena?"

"No…it's not Serena.."

"Then what is it Blair!" Lily said now starting to get a little upset.

"It's Chuck…Lily, I need your help."

"What? Charles? Blair just tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

Lily quickly jotted down the address that Blair gave her and noticed that it was a Brooklyn address, she found this even stranger. She knew Blair and Chuck's distaste for Brooklyn or anyplace lower on the social scale that wasn't the Upper East Side. All the same though, Lily quickly called her driver to meet her down at the entrance of the building.

Lily grabbed everything she thought she might need, especially her cell phone, and swiftly ran down to the waiting limo. Once the limo pulled away and started to drive towards Brooklyn, as fast as they could possibly go as Lily instructed the driver, she finally began to relax a little. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad when she got there. She tried relieving herself of the worry with calming thoughts until the limo pulled up to an older looking building that was home to a darkened but fancy restaurant, for Brooklyn anyways. She noticed Blair waiting outside looking worried and so Lily quickly got out of the limo, but just as she did Blair came rushing over to her.

"Lily, thank god you're finally here. I..I..I didn't know who else to call, and I just can't do this alone anymore." She said looking quite upset and on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay. Just try and relax and please explain to me what exactly happened. And where Charles is." She said to Blair trying to keep her own voice calm and level.

"Chuck's inside, I have him in a booth with some of the waiters keeping an eye on him. I think he might be asleep right now, but I made sure that no matter what they won't let him leave and refuse him alcohol."

Lily was a little taken aback, Blair was more nurturing and kind-hearted then she thought. Even with all of the years of her making sure that Serena was okay and didn't hurt herself while partying too hard.

"Good job, Blair. But what on earth happened!"

"Well…you see…Chuck has been all over the UES boozing it up, and I guess he got bored there and for some reason decided to come to Brooklyn just to get even more wasted here. And I guess at one of the crappy, run-down, Brooklyn bars he was drinking at he managed to get himself into a really bad fight with some guy that he pissed off and he…he's not in a good state Lily. It's awful. But the bartender where he got into the fight took his phone to see if there was anybody that could get him and I was first on his speed dial so he called me and asked me to come get Chuck. And now here we are, I didn't know where else to take him, I wanted to make sure he stayed some place where nobody would notice him and where this wouldn't get out too bad." Blair said rambling on, only getting more emotional by the minute.

"Oh god." Lily gasped, her hand shooting up to her chest trying to brace herself from what she just heard. "Blair it was a very good thing that you called me." She said, this time trying to act more calm.

"Now let's go in so I can see him and then we can decide what to do next."

"Okay, but I'm warning you Lily..it's not a very pretty sight."

Lily just nodded her head and grimaced as Blair turned around to walk into the restaurant as she followed in behind her trying to brace herself for what she was about to see.

After following Blair through the dark restaurant and to a back, even darker and quieter room, they finally stopped at a large booth. As Lily looked over to see Chuck she couldn't contain herself. No matter how much she had tried to brace herself what she saw before her was unbelievable and unbearable. It was hard to actually imagine that this person lying in the booth before her was actually Chuck Bass. The usually confident and suave Bass boy was broken and tired looking.

Chuck was spread out on one side of the booth's cushy seating, his hair disheveled, his clothes askew and torn, his face a bruised mess and his hand which was elevated on the table with ice, swollen and large. Part's of his face that weren't bruised were pale and sunken in looking. He looked like hell to put it nicely and Lily almost couldn't contain the sob that was about to escape from her mouth. Chuck may not have been her blood child but she saw him and loved him as her own son all the same. He was Bart's son, and even though Bart had passed away, Chuck was still a part of her family.

Lily looked to Blair and could tell that she was also trying to contain her sobs. She then looked to Chuck and reached over to try and brush his face gently, but when she did Chuck moaned sounding like he was in pain and pulled away slightly from her hand. His skin was ice cold and he absolutely reeked of alcohol. She pulled back and then looked to his hand again that looked like it was probably broken. She then couldn't contain it anymore and turned her face away letting a few silent tears roll down her cheeks before quickly wiping them away and looking back to Blair who seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"Blair…" Lily began softly reaching over to put a hand tenderly on her shoulder, "I think it's best that we bring him to the hospital."

Blair nodded slowly. "I agree, and it was my first thought but I just wasn't sure and thought that you could help and…" Lily just wrapped her arm tightly around Blair's shoulders, she knew that she couldn't continue on any longer and that neither of them could bear to just stand there and look at the god awful sight that was in front of them.

Lily deciding that helping to carry out Chuck into the waiting limo outside and then driving him to the hospital was the best option, that way it would draw less attention and nothing would be completely blown out of proportion.

A few hours later, after driving Chuck to the hospital and making sure that he was seen right away, Blair and Lily were still at Chuck's bedside. Serena, Nate, and Eric were also informed about Chuck but were told not to worry . Even so they all stopped in to check on Chuck for a little while before leaving, seeing that he would be sleeping and wouldn't wake up for quite a while.

Chuck was in the hospital bed with a cast around his now not as badly swollen, broken hand. He was wearing a hospital gown, with IV's sticking out of his arms, while passed out cold. The doctor said that Chuck would be fine and that he just needed some rest but was happy that they decided to bring Chuck to the hospital to get properly taken care of. They managed to get Chuck out of his clothes, shower and clean him up, so he no longer looked as bad. But he still had the broken hand and horrible blue and purple bruises all over his face and body.

After quite another bit of time passed Blair told Lily that she was just going to run down to the Café and see if there was any decent dinner she could get for them to eat. A few minutes after Blair left Chuck started to stir, and awakened looking confused and scared.

"Lily!?" Chuck questioned sitting up quickly but laid back down just as quickly, moaning in pain.

"Oh Charles!" Lily exclaimed, standing up worriedly to make sure that Chuck didn't hurt himself any worse.

"Lily, what is going on? Why..why am in a hospital….wearing this…and..a cast…and..IV? What the hell happened to me Lily!" Chuck began to shout sounding even more confused and scared.

"Charles, please, shh..just relax and I'll explain." Lily tried to say calmingly, coaxing him back into a more calm state.

"Chuck….to put it nicely, you were in a..horrible state. You were very, very, drunk and ended up getting into a bad fight with some man. Which is why you're here. You're hand is broken and you're just very bruised. Blair found you and called me and so we brought you here to get you cleaned up."

Chuck looked at Lily and then sighed, turning his head, his face scrunching into a look of pain and misery.

"I remember now…well, some of it...but…Blair?" Chuck said quietly turning back to look at Lily who nodded his head at him.

"Yes, she's been here this whole entire time with you, until now. She just left a few minutes ago to go down to the Café and get us some dinner. But she's been worried sick about you Charles, she's the one that found you and called me. She took care of you before I got there. We've all been so worried Chuck. Nate, Serena, Eric, they all stopped in to visit and to make sure that you're okay."

Chuck seemed surprised by all that she was telling him.

"Wow…I'm going to have to thank them, and Blair…I really, really, need to talk to her..but before that I want to ask you something Lily."

Lily looked at him a bit confused but nodded her head at him letting him know that he should continue and ask his question.

"Why Lily, why did you come and help me? Why would you do that for..for..me?" He asked his voice breaking a bit at the end causing Lily's eyes to tear up.

"Oh, Charles.." She said moving herself over to sit on the side of Chuck's bed before continuing.

"The reason why is because I care about you! I know that you probably hate my guts, and don't understand but I care so much about you. Even though you aren't my son through blood, I see you as my own. I love you as my own. You may have disowned me, but I still see you as my family. You are very important to me Charles, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Chuck lay there just still and silent for a moment, but Lily could see the contemplation and thinking running across his face and so Lily laid her hand on top of his arm slowly, being gentle as to not hurt nor startle him, and just hoping that he wouldn't pull away from her. He might not see it but they all needed each other right now, and she really hoped that he would let her in.

"Wow..Lily…I had no idea that you..you actually felt that way. I'm..I'm sorry. For everything." Lily watched him carefully as Chuck began to speak, and for a moment he looked like a little boy that was full of honesty and heart. And she could feel the wall that he always kept up starting to come down.

"Everything that I've said to you or done, you didn't..nobody has deserved and I feel awful for the way I've been acting. Literally and figuratively. But I'm just not used to this..family thing..and..being accepted, I'm not used to the love being shown."

Lily nodded her head and saw more of the little boy coming out in him and she felt sorry. She knew how Bart always with him, but she also knew that even though he didn't show it Bart really did love Chuck.

"Charles, I know. I understand. It's nice that you are apologizing, but please don't put yourself through anymore agony over this. All is forgiven." She said this time rubbing his arm gently.

" Thank you so much Lily, for everything. And if you wouldn't mind…I'd..like to move back in and rejoin the family again." His eyes were shining with tears and his face was full of hope. Lily couldn't help it, her own eyes began to water to and she reached over to Chuck to hug his body gently and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Of course, Charles. Of course."

Just as Lily started to pull away, Blair walked into the room.

"Chuck! Lily! Chuck, you're awake!" Blair exclaimed.

Chuck and Lily both smiled before Chuck turned to Lily.

"Lily, could you just give me a moment with Blair please?"

"Certainly." Lily said to Chuck giving him a wink, before smiling at Blair as she walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

Sitting down into one of the chairs, Lily finally let her tense body relax and she sighed, smiling. Finally things began to seem okay again. And she had the feeling that everything would be absolutely fine. She smiled to herself one more time before taking out her cell phone to call Serena. She felt the need to update her daughter on what just happened, and to let her and Eric know just how much loved they really are.


End file.
